User blog:BlurayOriginals/Da Roolz
So numerous users and I were going over the rules and we realized something. A lot of them were now outdated, pointless or pandering. So I figured I'd attempt to go through the rules and see what I think needs to be fixed. Rules Pages: ---- • Please do not rant over talk pages, if this happens, meet an Admin/Bureaucrat in chat. Considering how this only happens when people are banned, we're in the clear. Conclusion: It's cool ---- • Do not lack detail in pages. Well, plenty of pages lack detail mine included. It's almost as if this rule was put there to make the community more active but really, we all have template pages we never update. Conclusion: Reinforce; Look for pages that have stubs/lack detail so we can improve on them. ---- • Please do not do what some people find offensive, annoying or hurtful. We've already gone into a big rule. Welp. Here we go. Imagine if the wiki grew so we had multiple people with multiple backgrounds. Eventually there'd be enough people to the point that many topics would have to be censored because people get offended by them. We understand people get offended by stuff, but honestly, lighten up. Conclusion: Be less agressive with this rule. ---- • Posting screamers? No. Yes. Conclusion: Amazing rule; 420 gooms it ---- • Rapid refreshing will get you banned for two hours. No one ever does this so let's just leave it alone to be safe Conclusion: Good rule. ---- • Please try to edit your user page. AND NOW FOR A LIST OF USERS WHO COME HERE REGULARLY BUT HAVE STUB PAGES. #RayxCreamMaker (you'd think with his near 14,000 edits he'd have edited his USER page once, but nope.) #The Phantom Pain #ShenanigansShikra wow not as many as i thought there would be. But still, the rule is not very specific on how much you should be editing your page. Nor is it necessary. Conclusion: Remove (has no purpose) ---- Ranking: ---- • Nobody can earn Bureaucrat except from the pre-sets. Here that kids! You can save the wiki, help it grow, fix it, make it better! But because you didn't know of this popstand in March 2012 it doesn't count! Sorry! Conclusion: While we don't need any more bureaucrats, don't limit it to the founders/first users. ---- • 1200 edits allows Chat moderator. • 4000 edits allows Rollback. • 10000 edits allows Admin. I'm including this all in one block. Remove this. It has no reason to be here. We have enough authorities now and it just gives newbies false hope. Conclusion: Rewrite (Mods/admins currently not needed.) ---- • Abusal of Chat Mod or Admin (banning users because of your own reasons, and not violation of the wiki rules) will get your rights revoked from you and you will have a low chance of reobtaining them. A good rule, but don't forget to mention strikes. Conclusion: Rewrite with strikes in mind. ---- Chat: I love how this section is much huger than all the others. Lord, this is gonna be hell. ---- • Do not argue, it is annoying to everyone. Ho ho ho. This is a big one. This rule is broken at least once every 3 days. The rule is a great rule, but let's stay simple on this one. Conclusion: Enforce this rule a HELL of a lot more. ---- • Spamming and CAPS are not permitted. Elaborate on what is spam. For all we know the wiki's definition of spam could be 3 lines, 4 lines or 20. Elaborate. As for caps, admit it. We all love caps. Conclusion: Elaborate on how much IS spam on chill and remove the CAPS THING. WE ALL USE CAPS. CAPS ARE GOD. CAPS ARE HERO. ---- • Using the 'C' word, using Anti-Gay remarks and the harrasment of others is NOT permitted, and will result in a Kick/Ban. OK, here we go. So not know exactly what a "cun+" is I googled it. And here's what I got, a deurogatory term for woman or woman's genitals. Now from what I've seen, no girl has EVER been offended by this term. Lots of them use it as an insult too, and many don't consider it that big an insult. Why is this word banned but words that are also clearly banned and considered taboo by society (like fu(k and $#!+) are allowed. Because they don't offend whomever banned cun+? I'm going to withhold my conclusion for now until I get an appropriate explanation for this censoring. Oh yeah and the other two things about anti-gay remarks and harassment are good. ---- • Ignorance is considered harrassment. Oh it's huge. The writer ignorant about the meaning of the word ignorant. The rule is good, but needs to be changed so the wiki doesn't look ignorant. Conclusion: Rewrite to "Ignoring people who're trying to talk to you is considered harassment". ---- • Don't end an insult with "JKJKJK". Saying "jk" doesn't magically make everything better. • • No seriously. I really want this nonsense to end. We're all tired of the supposed "jokes" about other users. Nobody finds them funny, we have enough flak from the other wikis as it is. The next person I catch making crude remarks about other users will be KICKED. Ending them with "jk" will NOT save you. ~MaverickHunterSigma 'While saying JK doesn't make it better, I think most of the people on chat have known each other long enough to know we aren't serious. Now this rule was most likely formed when Apallo, Holly and Ecruos were basically at war, but everyone knows we're joking now. If it's taken too far we can tell the other person to stop, simple as that. And now for part 2. Our first Sigma Extension. Yeah those have stopped so keep up with the times and remove both parts of the rule. Most people DO find they funny as made evident to how many "XDs" and "LOL"s are flooded into chat when someone says something funny. JK jokes aren't the cause of the flak, it's drama and gossip. Conclusion: Kill this rule. With water. ---- • Any explicit content that is NSFW will go and stay in Private Chat. Good rule. Conclusion: Leave it be, it works. ---- • The above rule does not apply to the Innuendo Genre of TPs, due to that being an accepted and moderated NSFW activity. eh, considering the fact we NEVER (and should never) innuendo TP (or TP and finish the TP properly in general), I'd say the rule shouldn't exist. Then again it's my personal opinion that I don't think Innuendo doesn't belong period and should be in PC, so...um, yeah this is biased as hell. Conclusion: Remove this rule and the innuendo genre in general (considering we don't use it). ---- • OK, from past reference, online dating here is prohibited. Hypocrisy unlocked! Now, this rule is obviously geared towards Eternal, Apallo, Dark and many others who were dating at the time. When asked about a relationship that was going on at the time (SS3K and Suika's), the response was that they were dating BEFORE the rule was forged. It was OK. I can accept that. What I don't accept is how the rule just being ignored even though Legion and SS3K started dating AFTER the rule. Their dating isn't hurting anyone so... Conclusion: Remove it. ---- • U-Turning is annoying and not permitted. No one does this. And if they do they're one of those immature new users who thought Sonic 2006 was a good game and have Mary-Sues for characters. Eh, just leave it. Conclusion: Eh, just leave it. ---- • ANY racism towards anybody will get you blocked and your actions will be reported to Wikia staff. Wow, racism is srs bidness. I can see why though. Conclusion: Keep it. Good rule • Don't stay on chat overnight, it's bad on your laptop battery/computer tower, phone charge or vice versa, and can buffer chat for others. Oh boy, another solemly created •If it doesn't concern you, don't try to get involved, or complain, you should stay out of it, if you don't, you could make the matter worse and get a consequence for doing so. •Also, adding onto this rule, do NOT drag other people into this problem, unless they are a mod or admin, in this case, you should only ask the assistance of one '''CSF staff member. • Chat can only be considered "dead" after inactivity for twenty minutes, also, it's best that you don't consider it dead to begin with, as some users find this very irritating which goes into the third rule of the "Pages" section • Whenever an admin or chat moderator tells you to stop a conversation, you ''stop the conversation, ''it isn't rocket science. • Derailing a talkplay will not be tolerated. This includes overriding the chat with a conversation while a talkplay is in progress, bitching about something in the talkplay for an extended amount of time, and many other situations that disrupt the current flow of the chat. Some of us are here to have fun and don't feel like talking about stupid inane crap. • Making claims like "I just heard the wind." or "Where is ? I don't see them in chat" (with the knowledge that the are) is completely rude and will result in automatic kicks, no excuses, nobody deserves the right to be told that they don't exist to others. • No posting screamers, Rule 34, non-tame Rule 63, yiff, pornography or any other frightening or adult content in chat or talk pages, zero tolerence, automatic kick. • For the love of God, stop wordwalling. That's what sentences are for; you don't need to type one word at a time. It's technically spam, and it's extremely annoying. If you don't like this rule, then GTFO. • You were kicked? Banned, even? BLOCKED!? Don't send users from another wiki here, they'll be banned for a day on impact. • Any user that joins after July 15th 2013 and does not have 20+ edits will not be able to join chat, to invite users, you must have admin or moderator powers, as you would be most trusted with who you invite. '''All edits must be valid, and do not count as Message Wall posts, yes, we ''can ''check. • No spoiling movies, games, media etc unless all of the chat is okay with this, as it is unfair to most users. This rule isn't mandatory but is here just in case users are upset that anything for upcoming media is spoiled for them. (This rule is up for discussion.) • If you're a moderator, do not immediately ban before warnings or kicks, and do '''''not ever ban for 1000 years. (Variable rule on the situation, but there has to be proof of why the user had been banned for so long) Mods that do this will earn a strike on their moderator rank. • If someone banned you, don't you dare say you weren't warned, kicks speak for themselves. • If, however, you claim you were not warned before kick, we will review the chatlogs for ourselves and determine whether that is true or not, if it is true, the chatmod or admin will be told off and possibly given a strike depending on how much offenses they have made, if not, your trust in from the admins may be dropped and you may even be kicked in certain circumstances • This shouldn't even have to be on here, but making jokes about rapes ANYWHERE on the wiki is now against rules, I'm only posting it in this section because it happens on chat a lot. General: • Please do not bring problems from non-affiliated wikis or external websites here. • If you have a wiki you would like to allilite, do not just say it is, you MUST speak to either Sonicstar3000 or Boombomb. No-one else may affilite wiki's. • Sockpuppets, Fraudulent Activity, Bypassing blocks from both the chat and wiki and any form of hacking will NOT be tolerated.. • Since we have Islamic users on here, please do not reference food, drink, or bring up anything that may be seen as sexual until Ramadan (An annual event in Islam, in which all Islamic people begin fasting for 29-30 days on the ninth month of their calendar, and are only allowed to eat food before sunrise and after sunset.) is over. This rule is not enforced, but if users do break this rule, they will be reminded that it is Ramadan and that it is unfair, if they continue to do it in any way that is seen as harassing, that is harassment and is punishable. • No mocking or using a deficiency as a means of joking • Thread:21743 Mandatory Roleplay Rules: • Do not godmod, this is a bad thing that happens too much in RP'ing • Do NOT, I repeat. DO. NOT, powerplay! Powerplaying means controlling other people's characters, if you powerplay, you'll get a HUGE RP bannhammer coming your way. • Also, if it's not your roleplay, you DO NOT OWN OR CONTROL THE PLOT. Keep that thing in mind. Consequences • Everyone will get 3 strikes before a ban. One warning, and three kicks as we feel this is enough to get the point across, respectively. • Bans will be decided per-instance, there is not a general ban length. • The bigger the issue is, the longer the ban. • Chat Bans should not be ranted about in pages. If this happens, a longer ban may be placed. • Sockpuppets, Hacking, Fraudulent activity and scams will result in an instant account ban. • Any issues with bans should NOT be discussed with the Admin who banned you, go and talk to someone else. (Preferably Boombomb or Sonicstar3000.) • Addendum number 666: Straighten up your act, or the punishments WILL get worse -- I'll make sure of it. Your deadline is REDACTED ~MaverickHunterSigma Category:Blog posts